Stranger Than Fiction
by SexDriven
Summary: Bella has lived in Forks her whole life. When a new family arrives, she finds herself drawn by the newcomers. As she slowly starts falling for the mysterious boy in her English class, she discovers something about his family that she never knew existed.
1. Newcomers

**This is my first fanfiction. I have been reading Twilight inspired fanfiction for a while now, and thought I would give it a shot. I hope you enjoy this story, I'm looking forward to completing it. I hope to be reviewed, like any author, so please feel free to give any criticism you wish. I am an art major, so criticsm is my forte! And even if you don't give any reviews, just let me know you're at least reading! Thanks!**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Forks, Washington. Whoever discovered this small piece of land must have been depressed, or enjoyed being constantly wet. As I sat on my porch watching the rain fall, I couldn't help but feel a sharp flare of anxiety- summer was almost over. My junior year of high school was coming up fast and I still was the only person in the entire zip code without any friends. It wasn't that I was smelly, or socially retarded, I was just picky. I wanted an intelligent conversation, someone who could read a book, who was more than just a hormonal teen. It also didn't help that I lived with the Chief of police, Charlie. If finding friends wasn't hard enough, attracting boys was nonexistent. Not that I cared, boys were last on my list of priorities. Just as I was drifting off into my absent social life, I heard a car door slam. Charlie was home.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" Why does he ask these questions; he knows I sit here all day.

"It was uneventful. How was work?" Same questions, same routine…

After dinner, Charlie called me down from my room, which was out of the ordinary.

"What's up dad?"

"Well, I was talking to Joey over at the station; he was talking about a new family moving into town. From what I found out, it's a pretty large family. The husband is going to start working over at the hospital, not sure what his wife does. But they have five children who were adopted. I'm told they are all around your age."

Oh god, what is he getting at?

"Umm, ok dad. That's…great." Just as I went to turn away, I heard the name that makes my ears cringe.

"Isabella!"

I slowly turned around, "Yes?" What is it? Why can't he just leave me in peace?

"I think that it would be a, umm, you know, a good idea if you umm, if you were to make some friends."

Is he serious right now? This is beyond belief- he has never showed any concern in my social life!

"Dad! What does it matter to you? I'm completely fine with being a loner. It's peaceful."

"I'm just worried Bella, you're going to be a junior this year, and you have yet to make any friends. It's not healthy; you need some interaction with other people. I was just thinking that these new kids would be the perfect chance for a fresh start."

Wow, he was serious. Unbelievable. _Deep breathe…just tell him what he wants to hear so you can go back to your room._

"Alright dad, I will put forth the effort and try to find some friends." Lie.

Without another peep from Charlie, I went back up to my room. The more I thought about his intrusion on my friend making skills- the angrier I felt. My mind slowly drifted into thought about these new people. I felt bad for the children, starting Forks high school wasn't an easy obstacle. Living in a small town meant that nothing was kept private. I'm sure these kids would quickly pair off into the numerous clicks around school. Even if I wanted to, I would have no chance in getting a single word in. New students usually attracted crowds- and I strongly avoid crowds.

The next two weeks went by quickly, and before I knew it, the first day of school was here. I woke up at 6:00 to begin my dreaded first day of school. It was always the same, since I was little, I would walk into class, and it was like I never existed. Just the way I like it. School had always been effortless, especially since I never went out; there was plenty of time for homework and studying.

I went down stairs and ate the usual quiet breakfast with Charlie. Before he left, he awkwardly mentioned how I need to try and make friends. Was I really that bad? I never knew how much Charlie really minded me being alone. I suppose it was pretty pathetic. Maybe he was right; maybe I did need to join the world of the living.

As I crawled into the cab of my truck and started the engine, my anxiety slowly built. The closer I got to school, the more nervous I got. This was very odd for me, I usually never felt like this. Was I subconsciously preparing to make friends? No, I am just going to fall back into my old routine of arriving before the bell, and leave immediately after school let out. I never understood how most of the students lingered on campus after school was over. _I suppose that's why you're friendless and socially deprived,_ I thought to myself. Why did Charlie have to bring up my lack of friends? Ever since he mentioned it, I felt guilty for being so inactive. I struggled internally with it ever since he made it an issue. _Ugh! Just get over it and get out of your truck coward!_

Just as I opened my truck door, I saw a car pulling into the parking lot. This was nothing out of the normal, except that it wasn't just any car. It was a brand new silver Volvo. I can't remember the last time I saw a new car in this parking lot. It stood out, and I wasn't the only one who noticed. As the driver smoothly pulled into the spot, I immediately remember that we were expecting new students. It made sense now- they were the children of a doctor, of course they would have a new, expensive car. Ha, sorry Charlie, these kids were already out of my social standings.

The Volvo engine was killed, and the doors slowly opened. I looked around and realized I was staring just like everyone else. Wow, this was rude; I couldn't believe how I was glaring at these new kids just like the rest of these people. I went to turn and walk into the court yard, but just as I did- I caught a glimpse of the driver exiting the vehicle. OH. MY. GOD. This was some kind of joke, right? As the slender figure turned around, I couldn't help but gawk. This had to be the most beautiful being I have ever seen. His body was tall and lean, built like a swimmer almost. But this wasn't the best part, his face was perfect- no, perfect didn't give justice to this guy. His lips were rose red, and nicely shaped; it was complemented with a strong, angular jaw. He had a straight nose that fit his face just right. Above that nose sat two bright honey yellow eyes that could burn holes into my soul. And to top that off, his hair was the most brilliant shade of bronze I had ever seen; it was messy, but every disordered strand was immaculate. His skin was the palest shade I have ever seen, but like everything else about him- it worked.

_Snap out of it!_

As I came out of my slight coma, I looked around and saw that everyone else had the same expression- Shock. Never in the history of Forks had five godlike beings attended this school system. I say five, because every one of them was just as outstanding as the driver. It was as if the doctor and his wife went to the orphanage and picked the best looking ones to take home. Slowly everyone else around me started to chatter quietly about our newcomers. I stood frozen in the same spot outside my truck door, trying to make my muscles move again. The group of five began to walk toward the school, and as they past me, the driver quickly caught my eye. For the millisecond he held my stare, a shock went through my entire body. I have never been attracted to any guy before; this was completely new to me. Is this what teenage hormones felt like? _My god Bella, MOVE!_

I finally pulled myself completely out of my lust filled daze and started walking toward school. I felt my mind start to wonder about our new students. Where did they come from, why would their parents want to live here? The more I thought, the more I wondered and wanted to know them. I have never been so intrigued by a group of individuals in my life. There was something about them; the way they looked. Each looked as though they were from a different time period. As though they have lived and knew things that no normal teenager understood. Who am I kidding; they would never speak to a lowly, small town girl like me. People of their stature socialized with others like themselves. I sucked in what little pride I had left and made my way to my first period class- math…wonderful.


	2. Teeth

Aside from the newcomers, my school life started just like any other. My first couple of classes flew by, and the only thing that seemed to be on any one's mind was the five stunning creatures that arrived. So far I had no classes with them, and with four more chances of that happening, I was starting to hope they weren't in any of my subjects. As third period was winding down, I overheard Jessica Stanley telling one of her friends how hot she thought the slender, bronze haired boy was. Her description was sadly lacking all the right details. This is why I could never relate to normal teenagers, they never paid attention to the finer qualities.

Finally the bell rung and I was off to fourth period. At least it was English, my favorite subject. I walk with my head down, avoiding any eye contact and safely made it to the classroom. I walked through the door, and holy hell!! There he was. The driver, I mean…the boy; the one with bronze colored hair, sitting in the front seat waiting for class to start. At this point, we were the only two in the classroom, and I felt my knees go weak, and out of nowhere I drop every book in my hand. The noise startled him, and he glanced at me just as I closed my gaping jaw. God, he was even more beautiful close up.

My face turned the darkest shade of red, and as I bent down to retrieve my books, he had beaten me there in one swift, graceful movement. He looked up at me and looked concerned.

I must have been staring too hard, because the angel's mouth opened and said, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, umm- yeah, I'm fine. Just…clumsy." _Great Bella, now he thinks you're an idiot._ "T-Thank you very much."

He nodded, and just like that, he was back at his seat. Like nothing ever happened.

Class soon filed in, and just as I thought, everyone stared and whispered over this guy. I couldn't blame them, he was so interesting, but not in the "hot new guy" sort of way. There was something more to him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he was different.

English was the only subject I had with any of the new students. I heard lots of rumors at lunch time, nothing more than a bunch of teenage blabber. Some said they were a family of models; yeah right! Others thought they were European, or came from royalty. I couldn't believe the crap they were dishing. But like everyone else, I knew something was intriguing about them. They were very unordinary in every aspect.

The next couple of weeks flew by, and all the newness started wearing off of the family. Nobody really talked about them much anymore, and to my surprise, no one even bothered to try and make friends with them. The fact that they were a large group intimidated people not to make any contact. The little I did see of them, they were always together, it was as if they didn't want any outsiders in on whatever they were about. I could appreciate that, I was pretty much the same. I did learn their names, at least the boy in my class. His name was Edward Cullen, and there were his adopted siblings: Rosalie and Jasper Hale, who were twins, and Emmett and Alice Cullen. At this point I didn't know which name belonged to which face except Edward.

Charlie kept asking me about them, and it made me upset. He thought they needed someone who was experienced in this town to show them around. _Too bad your daughter is a poor, ordinary recluse, or she would have been the first one up to ask to give a town tour_. Needless to say, his friendship lectures kept coming, and I kept assuring him I was working on it. He knew me well though, and I'm not much of a good liar.

It was a rainy Tuesday, much like any other Tuesday, and the day was moving quite slowly. I was looking forward to English today, because we were going to get into groups and discuss the book we were reading called, _White Teeth_ by Zadie Smith. It wasn't a classic, but it was an interesting story about being the minority in a society that hasn't quite accepted who you are. Sound familiar? I walked into English, and just like clockwork Edward was sitting there, and just like every day, he looked completely in his own world. He looked miserable. If his body language wasn't enough, his facial expression said it all. I wondered what was up. He was such an enigma, that I couldn't even force an explanation. The bell rung, and the teacher, Mrs. Blount, started calling out our groups. After each group was called, people were separating into their own. When my name was called, I felt my heart give a jolt when I realized that I was in a group with Mike Newton and Edward Cullen. Did my ears deceive me, no, they didn't, because Mike was right there not four seconds later saying he never read any of the book. Great.

I saw Edward look around confused. _Of Course Bella, he has no idea who you OR Mike are_. Before I could get his attention, Mike was already gesturing him over. _Breath Bella_, I told myself, _Don't start hyperventilating- it makes you look like an asthmatic_. As he walked over, I had never seen a creature move so fluidly before. God, even his walk was perfect.

He sat down, and the teacher dished out our assignment: "Talk about the book and why it's title 'White Teeth'." Well, this should be interesting.

"Alright," Mike started, "I didn't read any of this book, so I'll just copy whatever you guys say."

I peeked over at Edward and he seemed unfazed by Mike's behavior. OK, I guess I'll go along too.

I began to give my book rant, "Well, I thought the book concerned people who were different, people who try to function in a society that fails to accept them."

Just as I finished my sentence, a spark of interest flashed across Edward's face, and he looked up at me. Did I say something wrong?

The first words I heard him speak since the first day of school came from his lips, "And why do you think the book is titled 'White Teeth'?" _Umm, breathe Bella_.

"W-Well, umm, I think that, umm well, although we are all different, we all share the same white teeth."

His eyebrows raised, and he said, "I couldn't agree more with you." What!? He was agreeing with me. This had to be a dream.

Just as I went to look back up at him, I noticed something very strange- his eye color. His eyes the first day of school were honey yellow, and now they were the darkest shade of black ever. Caught in his gaze, I started feeling scared. But why? Why did an odd sense of fear just envelope my body. God I'm losing my mind. There is nothing to be afraid of, he's a just a new student, I had no right to be scared of his gaze. I should be thanking the gods that I am even worthy of being under his stare.

But the eye color, black, was a strange and unnatural color for anybody. Maybe he wore contacts to hide the true color of his eyes? Again, this guy was an enigma- did it ever end? The more I knew, the less I understood.

The remainder of class went by awkwardly, and he never spoke to me or Mike again. In fact, his gaze was toward the window the rest of the class. He never looked at me once more.

It didn't hit me till I was sitting at my usual table at lunch that I wanted to know him. Not just know him, but really be his friend. He was unlike any one I had ever spoken to. This was the time; I was too old to be this gutless. If I was going to try and make friends, it was going to be with Edward Cullen. I was going to figure this guy out, and hope to make a friend in the process. Because like me, he seems to be screaming on the inside for some kind of human interaction.


	3. Lunch

**So, here is chapter 3. I'm trying my best to keep the chapters coming, but quality comes before quantity! Thanks for reading, I greatly appreciate your time, it's feels good to know that it's getting read.**

**All belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

It had been almost a week since I had decided to try and get to know Edward Cullen. Working up the nerve was harder than I thought. Every day I walked into class, my heart would skip several beats as I took in his presence. How was I going to do this? Would I just walk up and go, _"Hi, my name is Bella and I'm a friendless freak, want to have lunch?"_ If no other person in this school had the courage to approach him or any of his family, what made me think he would even give me the chance? The guy barely knew I existed, he would probably think I was some crazy stalker.

Monday morning was here, the day I decided I would open my mouth and try my best to put together a coherent sentence in front of Edward Cullen. I had the weekend to put together some sort of conversation starter; I had settled on something neutral. I would ask him about a homework assignment in English. Yes, I knew the assignment, in fact, I had already completed it, but he didn't have to know that!

When I pulled into the parking lot, I saw his car- OK, he's here. That's a good sign. I had three hours to prepare myself mentally for what I was about to attempt. _God, why does class always go so slow any other day?_ Time flew by, and my heart literally fell into my stomach as the bell ending third hour rung.

I walked a little faster than usual; I didn't want an audience when I tried to talk to Edward. Before I knew it, I was entering the classroom. _Whew, no one here_. I even beat Edward to class. I pulled out my notebook and pretended to read something in my notes.

When he walked through the door, I felt that electrical shock go through my body again. God, he had a great affect on my hormones. He took his seat, and I slowly drew in a ragged breath and began my attempt at a conversation.

"Edward?"

_There, done_. I made the first sentence…or word.

He seemed a little alarmed; you could tell he wasn't used to being talked to by others. He turned around and met my gaze. _Damn, what genetic duo made this living, walking perfection?_

"Umm, I- I had a question about an assignment that's due Thursday. W- What was the, umm, the name of the outline we have to follow for the paper?" _That wasn't so bad._

"I believe it's called a flow outline." This voice was divine, and the smile to follow could melt iron.

"Oh yeah, thank you." Small talk accomplished. I initiated the conversation, now lets see how far I can ride this out.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's not bad. I haven't really been out much." Oh really?

"Yeah, there isn't much to do. We have some pretty nice trails when the weather cooperates."

He nodded. "Sounds nice, does it ever stop raining long enough to go?" He's talking back, this is good.

"Ha, good question, maybe twice a month. But it's worth it. When the sun is out, it's a nice occasion." Just then, Edward started laughing.

I was confused, "What?"

He was still smiling, "Nothing, you wouldn't understand." His face was covered in humor, I had a feeling he hadn't smiled like that in a while. I was wondering if this was my outlet to ask if he would like to take a hiking trip soon, but the bell rung and class started.

Mrs. Blount talked about our next book assignment, and I couldn't help but think about Edward the whole time. I was so proud of myself for taking a chance. I felt on top of the world, like I conquered a fear. Edward seemed to appreciate my conversation. Maybe I can do this. His face was ingrained in my mind, and I couldn't help but turn around and steal a glance, but as I did, he was already staring at me. When I met his eyes, I couldn't move. He never broke the gaze. Not till the loud bell sounded, reminding us the period was over. Whatever confidence I had went out the window, and embarrassment rushed over my face. I was positive he thought I was crazy now. I immediately got out of my seat, and rushed to the door, and catching my foot on the door stop. As I was preparing to embrace the hard floor, I felt a cold hand grab my arm and winced at the sudden chill I got. When I looked up to see the ice cold hero, it was none other than Edward himself.

"I'm starting to think hiking isn't the best hobby for you." Oh, he was funny too?

"Umm, yeah, it's an issue, but I'm pretty ambitious." _Please_ _don't think I'm as inept as I seem._

"Hey, would you like to have lunch with me, I mean, in the cafeteria?" Oh my god, did that just come from my mouth?

He seemed to be fighting with something internally, and he looked around like he was being watched.

"Yeah, I don't see how that would be a matter of concern." _What?_ I'm not even going to ask what he meant by that.

As we walked to the cafeteria, I noticed how he kept a distance between us, as if we were not even walking together. _He_ _probably doesn't want anyone to think you're with him_.

We got our food and sat down at my usual table far away from the rest of the others.

He looked at me concerned, "This is where you usually sit?"

"Yeah, I like to keep to myself, makes things quiet and not so complicated." I suddenly realized how easy it was becoming to speak with him.

"I understand, I come from a private family, it's quite normal for me."

"Really? I noticed you and your family keep to yourselves." He looked up at me then, and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

I poked at my food and noticed he hadn't touched his at all. "You're not hungry?"

His face shot up, "Can I ask you something, Bella?"

Huh? "Sure."

"Why are you speaking to me?" When he said this, his face was sincere, as if he was trying to ask why I would want to talk to him.

"W- Well, I thought you might need some company, you looked so…lonely." _Oh god, there you go. _

He didn't say anything, so I apologized.

"No, Bella, it's fine. I can see how you thought that. I'm not the happiest looking person here, you interpreted me well." I did?

"Oh, I mean, I'm not saying you're depressed or anything, I just felt like you needed company."

He looked torn, like he was doing something he shouldn't be doing. "What about you Bella? Do you need company?" He was turning this around; I could see where this was going.

"No- I mean, yeah, I suppose I do." _Oh, you're so pitiful_. "So, where is your family at, do they eat lunch?"

He smiled, "They like to spend lunch outside."

"Do you think they're looking for you?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm not really the life of the lunch party." I laughed- so did he. He was so cunning.

A few minutes passed, but they weren't awkward, just silent. I was eager to ask him if he wanted to do something during the weekend, but I was waiting for the right moment.

I looked at the time and it was five minutes till lunch was over. _Just ask Bella, the least he can say is no. Not a big deal._

I looked up at him, "Do you think you would like to go out and explore Forks this weekend. That is, if the weather permits." He gave me a half smile. He didn't answer right away; instead, he stared at his hands. The seconds felt like hours and the fear of rejection was starting to creep up into my gut. Just as I was about to tell him to forget it, he looked up from his hands.

"What day would you like to go?" My heart leaped. The electric shock started to send waves through my body. _Cool it, you're just hanging out_.

I took in a deep breath, "I was thinking Sunday, if you're not busy." He flashed his grin, oh, that grin was godly.

"Yeah, that sounds ideal." Yes it does.

The bell sounded, and we took our tray to the disposal.

"Well, have a nice day. It was great to talk to you, thanks for having lunch with me." I was rambling.

"No problem Bella, I look forward to Sunday." _Oh, you have no idea_.

"Yeah, umm- ok, bye." He nodded and walked away.

Was I in a dream? I couldn't believe what just happened. I pulled some nerve out of nowhere and asked Edward on an outing. Today had been a huge step in a good direction. My usual gloom was now replaced with excitement and I was red with happiness. The rest of the day was now looking up.

I had six days to prepare myself for my day with Edward. Six days. That seemed like a lifetime from now.

After school, I went home and laid in my bed. I felt surreal, I felt…fantastic. The pit of my stomach seemed to almost be purring. It would send flares up to my heart in a rhythmic pattern. I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. I had never felt so amused before. What was this? All I did was ask a guy to roam around Forks for Christ sake. Whatever this feeling was, I didn't want it to stop. I wanted to feel like this all the time. Whatever this is- whatever I'm feeling.

**The next chapter will be the outing. I'm hoping this story will start to pick up and get faster. Bella will find out Edward's secret before too long, which will stir some stuff up! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Silence

**It's here, Bella and Edward's first excursion together. Just to let you know, I'm all about using real references for my stories, so if I ever reference a book, music, person or location, 9 times out of 10- it's real. I posted links to stuff I have used in the story so far on my profile. Hope you enjoy! **

Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday. Friday. The days went by slower than ever. Edward hadn't really spoken to me since Monday, except a nod here, or a 'hello' there. My excitement showed through, and I found myself being the center of a lot strange stares at school. No one had ever seen Bella Swan so…alive. I held my head a little higher, and always had a smile on my face. Even Charlie noticed. When he came home Monday night, he noticed my behavior, but didn't push the matter. I suppose he didn't want to spoil whatever it was he thought I was giddy about.

Now it was Friday, and the ringing bell brought me out of my day dream. Seventh hour was over, which meant the weekend had finally arrived. I still didn't know how I was to get in touch with Edward for Sunday; I hope he wasn't having second thoughts.

Right as I was about to hop into my truck, I heard that musical voice.

"Bella?"

I turned around toward him. "Oh, hey!" There goes my blush.

"I was going to ask what exactly you had in mind for Sunday."

I had this all figured out, "Well, I was thinking about heading to Hoh Rainforest at the Olympic National Park. There is this really nice trail, and the hike is worth it, it leads to one of the most gorgeous places around here." _Please be interested_.

"Yeah, that sounds very nice. So, would you like me to pick you up at your house?" My jaw dropped; he wanted to pick me up? In his car, HIS car.

"Umm, uh, yeah. Yeah, that's fine. I live one mile down Fern Hill Drive on the left. You'll see my truck in the driveway." I'm going to have to find a way to get Charlie out of the house.

He gave me that striking smile, "I'll see you Sunday around 9:00?"

"Oh, yes, that's perfect!"

He nodded his head and walked to his car.

I watched as he got into his car and drove away. He left me higher than ever, I was so ecstatic; I could barely calm myself. That fluttering feeling came back, and I drove home slowly, trying to enjoy every drop of joy he gave me.

That night I told Charlie I had plans with someone on Sunday. He was so excited, he didn't even ask who it was with. Good- I can hide the fact that it was a boy for a little longer.

Saturday I started getting nervous. I hope I didn't make a fool out of myself. I figured he's already seen me fall and drop things, what worse could I do? The place I had picked out was amazing. I wanted to take him to the 'One Square Inch of Silence' in the Hoh Rainforest. It was my favorite place in Washington. The trail was only 3 miles, I hope he didn't mind. He seemed to be in good shape.

Later that night I talked Charlie into going fishing, I mentioned how low on fish we were. He was easy, he agreed almost immediately.

Saturday night I prepared myself for the following morning. I picked out a comfortable pair of jeans and a plain navy blue t-shirt that fitted my body. I pulled out my nicest rain jacket just in case we stumbled upon rain- which was almost a given.

I barely slept that night, but the sleep I did get was enough. As I woke up Sunday morning, my heart almost leaped out of my chest. Today was it. It was 7:40 A.M., I had an hour and 20 minutes to get ready.

It didn't take long to get ready and eat breakfast. Charlie must have left real early this morning, he left me a note:

_Bells,_

_Be careful. I'm so glad you're getting out of this house._

_Love,_

_Dad_

It was now 8:50. Ten more minutes and Edward would be here. You know when you get butterflies in your stomach- well I had must have had eagles or something, because my anxiety was fuming.

8:52- 53- 54- 55- 56- _breathe_ – 57- 58- 59. _Oh god, keep it together_. Was I this out of practice with spending time with people?

9:00- He was pulling in. Very punctual.

_OK Bella, just act normal, don't screw this up._

He knocked on the door, and I slowly walked over. I opened the door, and found Edward standing there looking as godly as ever. _I can do this_.

"Good morning Bella."

"Hey, good morning to you as well." _Oh, it was a good morning…now_.

"Are you ready to go?" Hell yeah…

"Yeah, let me get my coat." I walked inside and the biggest smile appeared on my face. Today was going to be great.

I walked over to the Volvo sitting in my driveway- definitely out of place. I opened the door and sank comfortably into the seat. God- this car was nice. I inhaled the scent…it was a mixture of the outdoors and new car. Very serene.

He looked over at me curiously, "Where to?"

"Get on the 101 and follow it till we reach Upper Hoh Road. There's a place to park for the trail."

He shook his head and pulled out of my driveway. I noticed how skilled of a driver he was. The radio was already playing, and I immediately knew the music. I wasn't sure what kind of music Edward would listen to, but this suited him- it was soft piano music.

"Is this Niels Gade?" His mouth formed a brilliant smile, and he looked over at me like I had just cured cancer.

"You know this composer?" Oh- I was impressing him, nice.

"Well, I took a music appreciation class last year, that's all."

"You must have paid attention. Not just anybody can hear a piano and know the composer."

I was turning red. "Oh. I mean, I'm not a connoisseur or anything. I just remember this piece."

He just smiled and kept driving. The rest of the 30 minute drive went by fast. We made small talk about school and I mentioned something about how I thought blue candy canes were gross. He seemed to think that was funny.

We finally arrived at the trail; the rain hadn't showed itself yet, so that was nice.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Right up there is where the trail starts. It's about 3 miles to the end." He smiled and we began to walk.

We hiked silently, and every now and then I'd catch him looking around like he was smelling something. I didn't smell anything but forest, so I figured he enjoyed the smell.

We passed a sign that told us we weren't far off. I was getting excited, I loved this place. I've never brought anyone else here, so this was a big deal.

Just then I saw a break in the forest and I knew we had arrived.

"This is it. It's called 'One Square Inch of Silence'. It's one of the most silent places in the country."

"Wow Bella. This place is amazing." Yes it was.

"I'm glad you like it." He looked at me, his face was kind. I started to melt, and quickly pulled myself together.

"Do you come here often?"

"Maybe once a month; to think about stuff. I'm a very simple person."

"I noticed." He did?

"Oh. So, what about you Edward? Are you simple? I'm kind of curious about you. You seem so closed off."

He didn't look at me, "I know. I'm adjusting to this place. It's hard to explain."

"Well, I can listen if you care to exaggerate." He still wasn't looking at me. He seemed upset, or hurt. Maybe he was having family issues.

"I really don't know if you could understand." What? Did he think I was stupid? What was it that he couldn't explain to me. I didn't push the subject.

"OK, well, tell me about yourself. What's your favorite color, favorite food? I mean, I can understand that." I hope he caught the hint of sarcasm.

He told me brown was his favorite color- which was weird. I didn't tell him that though. He said he didn't have a favorite food, but if he had to pick, he enjoyed deer. He didn't say deer meat, but I took it that's what he meant.

We talked for an hour about our favorite things. I asked him about his family and he told me about how he was adopted by his parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen when he was four. He didn't embellish on his family any further.

I told him all about me. He seemed interested in my life, or he was good at pretending.

The minutes turned into hours, and we eventually became silent. I was gazing out into the forest and I felt his gaze on my face. I turned to look at him and he kept looking at me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"What made you want to bring me here? Why aren't you like everyone else? I'm used to being avoided, but you seem to have no guard toward me." Umm…was this a trick question?

"Uh, I guess, I just wanted to know you. Neither of us had friends, I figured we could get to know each other." I was honest.

"Why did you want to know me?" He was digging for something. What?...I had no idea.

"Because I found you to be like no one else. You were quiet, and intelligent. You exude mystery, and I guess a part of wanted to know what you were about."

"I see."

He was still looking at me, and I felt my mouth slightly open. His gaze made my heart tremble.

Just then I realized what this feeling was; this feeling I have never experienced. Was it _love_? Could I be falling for this almost stranger? _Oh god_.

He broke the silence, "You know, you're a pretty interesting person yourself." I am?

"Thank you." I blushed bad.

We fell silent again, and I saw his gaze slowly fall down toward my lips, then my neck, and further toward my chest. Was he checking me out? I wasn't sure. I didn't mind; he had been nothing more than a gentleman to me.

Out of nowhere he began to move closer to me. I felt his presence and inhaled his scent.

"Have you ever been here with anyone else?"

I took a ragged breath, "No." He was so close. His head leaned toward mine, I could feel his breath on my hair. I trembled, and I heard him quietly laugh. Did he think his teasing was funny, my hormones were fixing to explode.

I kept staring forward, and he didn't move from his proximity. My breathing grew more ragged. His hand came up and brushed though my hair. _He was touching me_.

He spoke, "Is this uncomfortable for you?"

I somehow found my voice, "No."

Just then his hand came down from my hair and slightly ran across my cheek. He was cold, but so was the temperature.

I trembled again.

Suddenly a loud noise rung out, and I jumped out of my daze. It was just a falling branch, but it ruined the moment. Edward backed away and sat where he previously was.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I had to get out of here before I combusted.

The drive back was awkward, we didn't speak unless he was asking if I was comfortable.

I didn't know what was happening, but I wanted more. I wanted his hands on me again, all over me. I guess this was all the built up teenage sexual frustration coming out. He touching me was a milestone in whatever relationship we were developing. I hope he wasn't regretting this; I could see pain in his face. I decided that he was hiding something, someone hurt him. His expression was one of want in the forest. As if he was longing to touch someone, but he was torn.

Whatever Edward Cullen was hiding, I knew wouldn't be easy to figure out. He was possibly more of a mystery to me than before.

He pulled into my driveway and I told him I had a nice time. He assured me he had a great time and we parted.

I walked into my room and plopped on my bed. My mind drifted and I soon fell asleep.

The last thought I had before my sleep took over…

_Who was this guy? _

**So, the next chapter will be from Edward's point of view. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shout out to ****teambellaedward for being my first reviewer! Thank you!**


	5. Doubt

**Hello all! Edward's point of view is very difficult- seeing as I am not a man. But I did my best. Hope you enjoy. Please try and review if you have time! There will be a lemon coming up soon, so watch out for that! (Oh- Edward doesn't read minds in this world.)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all**.

**EPOV**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ The sink in the first floor bathroom taunted me as I laid on my floor. It had been almost seven hours since I dropped Bella off at her house. Seven hours I have laid here. Seven hours I have replayed our day together. Seven hours I have told myself it's all wrong.

I had no right to befriend this girl. She was so innocent, yet so dynamic. She had her whole life and death in front of her- all I had was immortal hell. I was fighting what I wanted, and what I knew I could never have.

It had been nine years since my relationship with Tanya ended. Having a companion was what I wanted, and at the time Tanya seemed to be it. Not only did Tanya share eternal damnation like myself; but she was beautiful, kind, and had a great sense of humor. After fourteen years, all three qualities lost their luminosity- and I became bored. As harsh as that sounds, I was merely being honest. Tanya took it to heart, and swore I would regret ever leaving her; the truth was, I never felt complete with her. It wasn't love, like I had originally anticipated. She was a companion, a friend, and confidant- but not my love.

Love was more to me; more than just three acceptable traits. I wasn't sure what, but I knew that when I found it, I would know.

The moment Bella Swan invited me to eat lunch with her; I felt a quiet surge of emotion crawl through me. As if blood was being reactivated through my system. That's when I knew I found what I was aimlessly looking for. But just as fast as these emotions came- I was overwhelmed with guilt. She was human; I was a blood thirsty monster. We could never be normal because she could never know my secret.

My family had already warned be to behave; to know my part and where I stood. Disobeying their wishes was never my goal. I loved my family; it was the closest thing to a normal life I could live. But when I told them how I felt toward Bella, they were concerned. They knew I was lonely; but they knew the consequences. I felt as though they had no trust in me, but after several conversations, they gave in. The compromise: I got my one day with Bella to test my boundaries, to see if I could resist her scent. I was relieved to know that I had conquered my own, and everyone else's fear. Now I was faced with a fork in the road; I could risk everything and see where Bella and I lead, or I could push the whole thing away and act as if she never existed.

Choosing was easy, but the guilt that reigned over my head was not. The more I told myself I could have a relationship with Bella, the more strained I felt.

_Knock. Knock_. "Edward?" Esme's soft voice came over the silence.

"Yes? Come in." I sighed a quick breath preparing myself for whatever she had to say.

"I was checking on you. You came straight in and went up to your room. I'm guessing all went well this morning?"

"I just needed to think about some things, get everything figured out. I'm scared Esme. My urge to be with her completely prevails over my reason. I need an honest opinion. What do you think is the right option?"

"Edward, love is not an option to consider. It's one of the greatest finds of your life, and whomever you find it with should never be an issue. Love is completely blind; your struggle is overwhelming, I know, but do not let it come between something so significant."

I didn't say anything to her. I knew she was right one hundred times over. I had dealt with living in a society full of temptation and had never betrayed my self control. My feeling for Bella went beyond emotion though. My sexual attraction toward her was strong, and that was one thing I had never tried. Being surrounded by humans was one thing, being intimate with a human is another. Touching Bella was secure for me, but being in the realm where my urges take over my body seemed frightening.

Esme sat with me for a while. We were silent, each knowing what the other felt. She broke the silence first.

"I love you Edward, and will support your decision. I have a feeling it's already made."

With that, she left the room. I knew my decision was made as well.

The question was, did Bella feel the same? While in the forest, I sensed her arousal when I got closer to her. I wasn't being over confident, I was being real. I had a slight feeling she felt something for me; I hope I wasn't wrong.

Now that my verdict was made, and my family supported me, I had to confide in Bella. As confident as I seemed on the outside; I was dead scared on the inside…no pun intended.

**I know this was short, but I have a feeling the next chapter will be worth waiting for! ;-) Getting inside Edward's head wasn't easy, so this will most likely be the only chapter in his POV. Thanks to everyone!! Happy reading and happy late Halloween! **


	6. Shells

**This chapter will be lengthy- kind of making up for the last chapter. I'm sorry this took so long to write, this semester is winding down fast and it isn't easy. I'm sure any senior in college would agree!**

**Edward will be sharing some information in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Read, Review- do both, go nuts, it doesn't matter! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything!**

The alarm clock woke me up for Monday morning. Time for school- and then my stomach fluttered. School meant seeing Edward. Yesterday had been an amazing time, and although our ride back was awkward, I had a feeling he was just nervous.

I had never been alone with a guy, nor had I been touched by one either. Yesterday had been a milestone for me. The way Edward's touch made me feel was beyond any other sensation I had ever experienced. I knew it wasn't normal for a guy to be so intimate with someone they just met, but it wasn't that way with Edward. The chemistry between us was deep, it was beyond conversation; it was something so remarkable.

After I finished breakfast, I got ready for school. I decided to liven up my wardrobe to match the way I felt. I left my house and ventured off to school. All I could think about was fourth hour and getting to talk to Edward.

I pulled into the school parking lot and immediately noticed his car. First good sign- he was here. I walked into school; the looks were extreme. No one was used to seeing me dressed nicely. The bell rung and I began walking to my class.

"Bella?" It was a musical voice, but not the one I wanted. I turned around to meet the same honey yellow eyes, but still, not Edward. It was one of his sisters, the small brunette.

"Ugh, hey?" I was confused; I never expected any of his family to talk to me.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen- Edward's sister. I wanted to introduce myself and thank you."

_Thank me for what?_ "Oh, umm, what are you thanking me for?"

"Bella, you have been the only person I have seen that has made Edward laugh in a while. He is different lately, and I think it's because of you." What?

I stared blankly at her. After a few seconds of silence, she smiled brightly, "Hey! Don't seem shocked. I just wanted to tell you that whatever you're doing, keep doing it!"

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks Alice."

She smiled again and gave me a hug. _Oh my god she's freezing!_ As if she read my mind, she immediately pulled away and walked gracefully in the other direction to her class.

I didn't understand. She seemed to be the same temperature as the dead. It was cool outside, but not that cold. Then I remembered Edward, his touch was like ice even when we were inside. And then the eye color; they were adopted, yet shared the same exact eye color. Something was off, but I couldn't put any of it together. I shook my head and quickly walked to class.

When the bell rang to end third hour, I felt elated. I walked through the door of the classroom, and Edward was the first thing I saw. My heart almost immediately jumped out my throat. He looked up at me and gave me a smile that seemed to be sculpted by a master.

"Hey Edward."

"Hello. How are you doing?" Amazing.

"I'm fine. How was your night?"

His face cocked to the side, "It was monotonous. You?"

"Oh, I just thought about our trip and how fun it was to share someone's company."

"Absolutely. I had a nice time; do you think you could stand to show me anymore places around here. You seem to be the guide for adventure."

I couldn't help but laugh at his claim. I was in no way _adventurous_.

"I wouldn't go that far! I just enjoy being outside. I'm not much on the social nightlife like everyone else."

He gave me a polite smirk. "You have no idea how many girls have approached me and asked to go to a party. I don't enjoy that kind of stuff either. You should give yourself more credit; you're an incredible person." I blushed horribly.

"Uhh, thank you." I smiled kindly at him.

Mrs. Blount walked into the classroom, and I took that as the end of our conversation- so I thought.

Edward looked back at me, "So, what other kinds of adventures do you have in store for us?

**One month later…**

One month. I couldn't believe it had been one month since Edward and I began hanging out. Being with Edward had turned into a regular part of my routine.

Every weekend had been something new. Everything from fishing to kayaking. Although we were getting to know each other, I still had a feeling about him. There were things I noticed about him that were strange. But I kept them to myself; I didn't want to ruin our friendship with accusations of him being some kind of freakish human.

Otherwise, Edward and I were just friends. Even though he merely gave me hot flashes every time I'm around him, he had never touched me or got close again. I didn't mind, I didn't expect him to want me the same way my hormones craved him. It was almost embarrassing how often I thought about him touching me in places that ached for some kind of friction. _STOP!_

Lying in my bed was never a safe place for innocent thoughts anymore. I looked at the time and noticed Edward would be arriving at my house in 20 minutes.

"Crap!" I shouted out loud. I quickly threw some clothes on, packed a blanket and ran downstairs. It was a Saturday morning and Edward and I had made plans to visit First Beach down at La Push to do some whale watching. I quickly swallowed some breakfast and heard a familiar car pull into the driveway. Then that familiar knock.

I opened the door, and he met my eyes with that dreamy smile and those gorgeous honey eyes.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning! Ready to go?"

"Sure"

We got in his car and headed to La Push. We were pretty talkative during the ride, which seemed to be easier and easier to do around him.

We arrived at the beach and I pulled my blanket out. He eyed it carefully before asking what it was for.

"Oh, well I thought we could sit on the blanket instead of the sand?"

He looked relieved, "Yeah, that seems practical."

We made our way out onto the beach; we were the only one there. I laid the blanket out and we both sat on it.

I was so curious about him still, and decided to be brave and ask a question I had been avoiding.

"Edward? Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, I was just curious."

He seemed alarmed, "Yeah, anything."

"Well, I know we have been hanging out a lot lately; and I really enjoy being around you, you're very easy to talk to. What I'm getting at is, do you enjoy being around me?"

"Bella, I wouldn't be here if I didn't like your company. Of course I enjoy you."

This was good, but I wanted more. I wanted him to tell me what his heart was feeling. Did he want me like I wanted him? _Just ask!_

"Edward, I'm trying to tell you that…" I froze. What will he think of me? He just wants a friend and here I am trying to get more out of it.

"Bella? What is it? Tell me."

"…I want to tell you that…" my voice got low, "…I like you." My face was on fire at this point. I was looking down. I was sure he didn't hear me, I spoke so low. _You're so lousy_.

The silence killed me, I couldn't bare it. I still hadn't looked up; I was too nervous and ashamed. But just then, a cold fingertip touched my chin; it pulled my face up and I met his eyes.

I was expecting to find irritation, or amusement; but instead, I found a look of affection and sincere kindness.

"Bella, you should never be ashamed of your feelings." He continued to look at me. My heart was rapidly accelerating. He looked deep into my eyes and it was then I realized, without him saying another word, that he felt the same for me as I did him.

I felt his icy hand slowly make its way down my chin to my neck. My body trembled under his stroke; I felt a trail of goose bumps appear where his hands were roaming. He stopped at the base of my neck and I felt a slight tug. As if I had done this a thousand times, my body gave in and I let my desire take over.

When my lips made contact with his, every sensation in my body was magnified by a million. His lips were hard, but soft. It started out innocent and slow, but my urges took over, and I found myself wanting more. I let my hands wander in his messy hair; I felt my body start to lift up. I wanted my body to be closer to his, to feel his muscular body against mine was all that was missing.

Without breaking the kiss, I slowly made it to my knees, and pushed my body into his arms. He took me into his embrace; my hands made their way from his hair down his strong back. His body was firm; it was everything I had imagined.

Suddenly, I felt light headed, that's when I realized I needed to breathe. I reluctantly pulled my lips from his; I took in a strong breath and I heard a small chuckle from him. As I took my breath, his lips found my neck. He slightly nibbled on my skin, which drove my hormones over the edge.

My next moved not only surprised myself, but Edward as well. Without noticing what I was doing, I began pulling up his shirt. I felt his hand stop mine.

"Bella…" His voice was firm, but kind- I froze. "…I think we should slow down before this goes in the wrong direction."

It took me a couple of moments to catch my breath; my entire body was out of control. I grudgingly looked up at him, he was smiling.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…" He put his hand up to stop me.

"Please don't apologize, you did nothing wrong."

"Edward, I have never done anything like this. I feel like I ruined everything." _Stupid._

"You didn't ruin anything. I…" He stopped what he was saying and looked away. He was definitely hiding something.

"What? Is there someone else where you came from? What Edward? You have been hiding something from me since I first started talking to you. Stop hesitating and tell me what's wrong!" I surprised my own self with how forceful I sounded.

He looked at me with a guilty face, and I knew more than ever that there was definitely something he wasn't telling me.

"Bella, I can't...you wouldn't understand." That was it; those words threw me over the edge.

"Stop it with this 'I won't understand' crap! I'm not an idiot Edward. If there is something or someone else, let me know - I'll stop wasting my time. I have been nothing but honest with you from day one. The least you can do is fess up and tell me what's wrong."

I couldn't look him in his eyes, I was frustrated beyond measure.

His voice was hurt and strained, "Bella, what I am hiding from you is for your own good. It's not safe for you to know. Trust me, I fight with it every day, I want to tell you so bad. Bella, I can't."

I was done. My voice was shaky, but I said what needed to be said, "No Edward. It doesn't work that way. I cannot be with you or around you without understanding you completely. I can't handle secrets, and if you can't tell me what's wrong, then I have no choice but to end whatever this is before it goes too far. I'm sorry Edward." I was full on crying at this point. I looked up at him, but he was looking down. He was fighting something internally, like I always seen him do. I had to get away.

I turned around and started running. I don't know why, but I just ran. It was the only thing that made sense at the time. I was running away from his lies- or his lack of the truth.

I was staring forward, toward the trees, when out of nowhere Edward appeared in front of me. It was too quick for me to stop and I slammed into him. His arms caught me as I hit his body. It felt like a brick wall.

Astonished, I fell to the ground; he came down with me. I wasn't sure what I had seen, but I knew at this point, I was losing my mind.

I was breathing hard, trying to put together what just happened.

"You, you…"

He pulled me into his body; I pulled away, "NO! No, no, you…you came from nowhere. What happened, no, no, no."

"Shhh, Bella, calm down." His voice was low, calming. It didn't work.

I was livid, "NO EDWARD! TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED. Where did you come from, the trees? You were nowhere around, you appeared out of nowhere!"

"Bella, stop. Calm down. You want to know about me? Is this what you want?"

I looked up at him, pleading, "I don't understand."

He looked angered, "Answer my question, do you want to know what I am?"

_What_ he was, did I hear that right?

I spoke quietly, almost inaudibly, "I want the truth."

"Bella, the truth will only make this matter worse."

I looked at him again, confusion all over my face, "Tell me, what are you."

The silence lingered, he seemed to be configuring the rights words to say. Fear washed over my body, I was afraid. It was then when I noticed my body was shaking.

He took in a deep and precise breath, "I am 108 years old. I live amongst the living, yet I am dead."

I took a shaky breath, his word were not registering as truth, only as more confusion. He saw this and embellished, "Bella, I feed off blood to survive, I am what culture has coined, a 'vampire'."

I did only what my instincts lead me to do, I laughed. "You're trying to make me believe you're a vam…" I couldn't even finish the word.

He didn't seem amused, "You asked me to tell you, I did. I'm not joking Bella, I am serious."

"No, no, no, no. That's not real. That stuff doesn't exist. Stop bullshiting! This is not a joke to me either Edward!" I pulled myself up off the ground.

I started to walk away, "Bella! Stop!" I ignored him and kept walking away. He thought I was a complete idiot.

He caught up to me, "What else do you want me to tell you? "

I stopped walking and looked sharply at him, "I don't know Edward- maybe that you have trust issues, or that you're fighting with previous emotions, or that you're a god damn manic depressive, NOT THAT YOU'RE A 108 YEAR OLD FUCKING VAMPIRE!"

He grabbed my arm, "I am not lying to you! Do you want proof? Is that what you need? I told you, you wouldn't understand. I don't want this to come between us."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you sprang some stupid sci-fi shit on me. Who do you think I am?" Apparently the dumbest person he's ever met!

"I can show you Bella."

"WHAT? Are you going to suck my blood Edward?" I laughed at my own anger.

He gave me a hurtful glance. Did this ass hole actually believe he was a…vampire?

"Alright Edward, if you are what you say you are, show me." I knew I would regret this; I was falling for his deceitful claim.

Just then, he picked up a sea shell from the beach; He broke it into a sharp blade and gave it to me.

"Try to cut me." What?

"No."

"Bella, do it." His voice was serious and harsh; something inside of me shuddered at his tone.

I picked my hand up and placed the shell on his forearm. I pushed as hard as I could, it felt like I was pushing on a rock. I shook my head in disbelief.

"All this proves is that you have tough skin, and I'm a gullible idiot."

As I said those words, he was gone. Nowhere in sight. As if he had vanished into thin air."

_What the fuck…_

I officially have lost my mind. I stood there, dumbfounded. Overwhelmed by twenty different emotions, I felt my knees get weak. My head felt light, and right before I hit the ground, I knew I believed him.

**Hmmm, this probably would have been my own reaction if a guy told me he was a vampire. I always admired Bella in Stephenie's books! That chick had some moxy (courage)! So, I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Have fun and don't do anything stupid! Till next time…**


	7. Sweat

**In case there was any perplexity in the last chapter- Edward didn't really disappeared or leave Bella, he was just trying to prove his case, and she passed out. That's all. **

**Have fun reading…**

**Stephenie Meyer owns this stuff.**

"Bella? Bella, wake up." Charlie? As I came to my senses, I noticed I was in my bed.

"Dad? What happened?"

His voice was concerned. "You lost consciousness at the beach."

"Where's Edward?"

"He brought you here, but I told him to leave."

"Dad! Why?"

"There was no reason for him to be here. He was very upset, so I told him to go home. He said you tripped over a log and passed out when you fell. Is that true?"

"Yeah Dad. I'm fine though, just give me some space."

"I will, but when were you going to tell me you were dating a boy Bella. I told you to find friends, not start dating."

Oh lord. "DAD! Stop it! I'm not dating anyone. Edward is my friend, and there is no rule saying my friend can't be a boy."

Charlie eyed me, "Well, I'm just saying, some boys are trouble. Just be careful."

"OK Dad. Just, please give me some peace."

Without another word he left me alone. I didn't know where to start. I felt like everything I ever knew was a lie. I used to eat vampire cereal for breakfast as a kid. I remember being a vampire for Halloween; how the hell is there such a thing?

I needed to talk to Edward, but where we stood was a mystery. I was afraid to see him; how do you approach a vampire? What do you say, _"Hey, thanks for telling me you're inhuman, how about the weather?" _

I went to stand up, but my knees were still weak and my head still felt light. I laid back down in my bed. My eyes went heavy and I eventually feel asleep.

_A knock on my window awoke me; I looked over at my clock, it was 3:00 in the morning. I slowly got up and drifted toward the window. Without looking, I opened the window as if It were a routine. I made my way back to the bed and laid down. I didn't notice, but I had been sweating heavily; I pulled my shirt over my head and turned toward the window. A tall statuesque figure was watching me. All I could see was his pale skin almost glowing from the moon light that came through the window. As I stared at the figure, he slowly walked toward me. Step by step his features came into view. The yellow eyes, the messy bronze hair- Edward._

_I didn't flinch as he sat next to me on my bed; his eyes were full of lust. His fingertip came up and touched my collarbone where beads of sweat accumulated. He slowly drug his fingertip down, between my breasts, down further toward my stomach. His hand reached further and grabbed my hip; his head moved toward my lower stomach. I could almost hear my heart humming. I closed my eyes and gasped at the cold sensation that lightly grazed my skin. Edward was caressing my abdomen with his lips. The coolness of his touch sent goose bumps all over my body. His light caressing turned more aggressive as he made his way up to my chest. He was now hovering over my body; I could feel his icy skin cooling me off. _

_He began lightly kissing my chest, but my desire overthrew me; I pushed his head into my breast; he understood what I wanted and began sucking my nipple. I moaned will pleasure; the sensation was pure ecstasy. I only wanted more. I found the zipper of his jeans, pulling it down. He broke contact with my breast and finish what I had started. _

_The way the moon light lit up his naked body made me tremble. There was no words to describe his alluring beauty. As if he read my mind, my panties were off within seconds; there was nothing between us anymore. My overheated body against his hard cold body was enough to give me an aneurysm. My urges grew with every moan or movement we made. My center was begging for friction, so I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his torso. I felt his hardness graze my core, which at this point was overwhelmingly wet. _

"_Edward, I want the rest of you."_

_His lips turned into a deviant grin that was unlike him. His mouth pushed into mine, and his kiss grew harsh and aggressive. I felt his hands move to my hips; he moved me right where he needed._

_His hard cock pushed into me; my entire body ached as my back arched in pain. The pain was immense, I looked for his face, but I couldn't find him anywhere. His expression was dead, like he was catatonic._

"_Edward, stop, you're hurting me!" He didn't listen; he kept thrusting into me, harder and harder. _

"_Edward! Look at me, stop!"I began to panic, and fight, but I was no match against his strength. I began crying loudly for him to stop. Just when I thought the pain couldn't get worse, I felt a sharp tearing sensation on my neck, followed by a terrible burning. His teeth sank into my flesh, his animal instincts took over; he was gone. The pain started to deaden and so did I. The flashes I saw in between screaming and fighting were of my blood, pooling down over my breast, down my abdomen. When he pulled away, he was covered in my blood. I was barely holding on to what consciousness I had left. My sight was blurry and quickly fading. Even covered in my blood, he was beautiful; he sat up, looking at me. There was no sign of regret on his face. He was still staring me in the eye when I took my last breath…_

_RING! RING!_ My body shot up as the alarm woke me. The first dream I had ever had about Edward, and he rapes and kills me. _Lovely_. If this was my subconscious telling me to stay way, I had to admit- it was creative.

"Bella?" Ugh, it was too early for this.

"Yes Dad?"

"There is an emergency over in Piedmont; I'm going to be gone for the night. You think you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I think I can take care of myself for the night Dad."

"Well, just be safe Bella. You never know what's out there."

If he only knew the irony of that statement.

"Bye Dad."

This wasn't healthy- me and an empty house with my mind still in a state of shock. I went down and ate something. I went and sat on the couch, thinking of what I could do to preoccupy me so I wouldn't drift into fictional character land.

I found a flashlight and turned it on and off, which led into making shadow puppets. I got really into it and put up a blanket and had a show. If someone was to walk in on me, they would think I was a psych ward patient. I was pretty aware of how desperate I was to get my mind off Edward.

_Knock. Knock_. If there was ever a worse time for a knock at the door…it was now. My heart dropped; I didn't hear a car pull in.

**Who could it be? It may not be who you think…**

**If anybody else wants to share their story, send me a link! I would be happy to read or review anyone! Happy reading! See you next chapter! **


	8. Knock

**Sorry it took so long, the semesters almost over, so things are getting hectic. Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

I stood there frozen in place; if it was Edward, I wasn't ready to see him. I inched slowly toward the door taking deep breathes. What would I say to him? I reached the door and grasped the knob turning it reluctantly. As the door opened, the figure standing in front of me was not at all Edward, nor was it even a man. I gasped at the sight I took in; she looked as though she could have been another addition to the Cullen family, except I had never seen her before. The one thing I noticed that set her apart was her deep red eyes that eerily eyed me up. She noticed my curious stare and smiled smugly.

"Hello, are you Bella Swan?" OK, this was weird.

"Uh, yeah. Umm." She cut me off before I could ask who she was.

"I'm Tanya Denali. I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm a friend of the Cullen family; I've heard you and Edward have been quite sociable lately." I didn't understand her statement or why she was at my door, but her tone was noticeably disapproving.

"I'm not-" Again, she cut me off. Her face seemed to be forcing a smile; it was obvious she wasn't happy.

"I'm actually looking for Edward, his family said he might be here. I really need to talk to him. Is he inside?"

"No, he isn't. I don't know where he is. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." I went to close the door, but her hand came up and stopped it just as it was closing.

"Look, I just need to talk to him. It's really important I see him."

The gull this girl had was immense. Why was she asking me where Edward is? The situation was getting weirder by the second.

My voice was a little more forceful than I intended, "I told you I don't know where he is."

Her hold on the door didn't budge as her face went from forcefully polite to overwhelmingly dark within seconds. The look she gave me could kill; my stomach clenched when I realized this girl was likely not just a girl, she was like Edward, she was a vampire. I tried my best to seem calm on the outside, but the truth is, I was panicking. I was still unsure why she was here, and I had a feeling it was more than just to talk with Edward.

"Oh but Bella, I think you do. You spend so much time with him, you must know where I can find him. After all, he is my boyfriend." Her what? My heart dropped at those words. Edward never mentioned he had a girlfriend, not once. She could tell by my instant facial expression that she hit the right button. She seemed pleased by my reaction.

That smug smile appeared again, "I'm sorry. Did I upset you?" Her voice was ice cold- nothing sincere about it.

Pain ached through my body; I felt betrayed and stupid. "No. I'm sorry I can't help, hope you find him." As I went to shut the door, it still didn't budge from her grip. She looked at me with the brooding anger apparent in her face.

"I know everything about you Bella. I know you inside and out. I also know you have been spending time with Edward, because I've been watching you. I watched the way you look at him, I've seen you touch him. Just recently, I watched you throw yourself onto him and kiss him. You're lucky I didn't rip your jaw off right then and there. I have been patiently waiting to get you alone Bella. You see, Edward and I have a past and future together, and I will not let some filthy human destroy what I have with him."

My breathing faltered as my entire body was trembling. I knew I had no chance against a vampire, and if she wanted me gone, she was completely capable of it. I stood there petrified not knowing what to say, or if I should say anything.

She continued, "I was going to let you off with a warning, but after your little stunt yesterday, I figured you're too involved now. You need to be taught a lesson, to never mess with another girl's man."

My first instinct, although stupid, was to run. I turned back inside and went for the stairs. Of course I was no match for her speed, and she caught me by the hair and pulled my down hard onto the floor. I screamed loudly for help only to be slapped in the face, "Shut up girl! How stupid can you be?" She bent down to where her face was inches from mine, "I could rip you into a million pieces and Charlie, or anyone, would never be able to find the tiniest part of you." She grabbed my throat and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Her grip was strong and I could feel my air way almost fully constricted. My head felt light and I gasped for air, failing at any attempt.

She finally let go of my neck and I inhaled a large amount of needed air. I heard her cynical laugh over my constant gasps for breath. "You humans are so delicate."

"Please-"

"Stop pleading with me. You're the one who can't keep your hands to yourself."

Just then she picked me up off the floor and pinned me to a wall. Her hands were tightly gripping my arms and her face was as hostile as ever.

"If you ever so much as think about him, I will make sure you are never heard of again, do you understand me?" I was in so much pain, that I could barely put together a coherent word. I opened my eyes to look at her, and she hit my face so hard that my vision went blurry. I hardly heard her tell me something about looking at her. I was defeated, she had me where she wanted me, and I had no source of defense.

When my body suddenly hit the floor, I hazily remember seeing a second person. I heard yelling and my name, and I was sure it was Charlie. If he walked in on this, he would be killed. I opened my mouth to call his name, and nothing but screeching came out. I was still winded from losing my breath. Then the room went silent and I was sure she killed Charlie. _NO!_ I thought,_ Not Charlie. Please, please! _

"Bella?" A velvety voice was at my side suddenly, and relief washed over me. It was Edward.

I opened my eyes to meet his, and his face was contorted, he was obviously angered by what had just happened. His hands carefully picked my body up, and he carried my upstairs to my bed.

"Bella, are you alright? Are you hurt badly?" His facial expression showed he was sincerely concerned about me.

I spoke quietly, "Yeah, I'm alright. She didn't hurt me."

"Bella, please do not lie, I need to know if anything could be broken?"

"No, I really am fine. I think you came just before any real harm was done." He looked down at me, and for the first time, I saw him break down. His face was not the usual perfect structure I always seen it; he was hurt and I couldn't understand why.

"What's wrong Edward?"

He looked up at me with an expression that was blank, "Bella, you almost got killed this morning by someone who is affiliated with me. Because of me, you were harmed."

"You can't control what people do Edward, that was not your fault."

"Indirectly, it was. And I am truly sorry for causing you any pain or harm. This was not my intentions."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes. It was almost as if I never knew he was a vampire, it was just like it had always been. We continued to sit quietly till I broke the silence.

"Who was she Edward?" He didn't seem troubled by my question, just a little hesitant.

"Her name is Tanya, she's an ex girlfriend of mine. Our relationship has been over for quite some time now. I'm not sure why she came here Bella, but she will never harm you again, I promise."

"She told me she was your girlfriend and that she had been watching us. Why would she do this if your relationship has been over for a while?" I was almost skeptical, even though I knew I should never believe a raging lunatic like Tanya.

Edward looked at me intensely, "Tanya and I were together for a long time, but we have also been separated for nine years. I haven't seen her in that amount of time either; I was sure she had moved on by now. It's hard to understand the relationship Tanya and I shared. It was more of a companionship than romantic; at least for me. I was never in love with her, and after spending a great amount of time with her, I knew I could never love her the way she wanted." His honesty was appreciated, I understood him telling me this was hard.

"So, why do you think she is back? Why would she call you her boyfriend?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I tried to catch her, but I needed to attend to you. She ran off before I could confront her."

I stared at him kindly, "Thank you. I'm very grateful you were there to rescue me." I slightly giggled which made him finally smile.

"Where is Charlie?" It didn't hit me till then that Charlie was gone for the night.

"He's in Piedmont for the night for an emergency."

He glanced at me worried." So you're alone tonight?"

"Yeah, do you think she would come back?"

"It's possible. You shouldn't be here alone Bella. Is there anywhere you could stay the night?"

I laughed, "No, I have nowhere to go. I think I'll be alright."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "I don't think that's a good idea. Would you like to stay at my house tonight?" I couldn't believe what he had just asked.

"Uh, I don't…Edward, I've never even met your family. I would feel like an intruder." I tensed up as his face seemed disappointed.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice, you can't stay here alone Bella. You wanted to get to know me better, I think this would be a great excuse to meet my family."

I couldn't argue with him, he was right. I didn't need to be alone, unless I had a death wish; which was ironic seeing as I was going to stay the night in a house full of vampires."

I packed my bag as nervousness washed over me. I was fixing to meet the Cullen's and stay the night at Edward's house.

**Thank you to all that read! Reviews are appreciated and would be kindly regarded. **


	9. Virtue

**This has been 2 of the worst weeks of school, and on top of that, every time the wind blows in Louisiana the electricity or something goes down. So for the last 10 days, we have had no phone line, therefore, no internet. I'm watching the phone repair man as I type, fixing the line. So, I'm back on track, and the story will continue and I promise I will update on a regular basis from now on. No more screwing around, because if there is anything I hate more, it's an author who doesn't update regularly. **

**All belongs to the Stephenie Meyer who I envy: I wish I had dreams like her!**

My clothes were packed, my nerves were a wreck and Edward and I were on our way to the Cullen's house. I've never really put much thought to meeting Edward's parents, or whatever they were to him, so I never had time to prepare myself. The ride to his house was quiet, till we pulled into a narrow, overgrown driveway that seemed to come out of nowhere.

He spoke smoothly, "We are all used to being around humans; it has become a usual smell to all of us. I don't want you to be scared. While you were packing, I informed my family of what happened. I understand if you haven't had much time to comprehend what we are, but please do not fear us." His last words came out more quiet; I couldn't help but feel sad for him. I didn't know anything about being a vampire, yet it seemed he was ashamed of it. His face was somber; I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I knew that wasn't a good idea. I had no idea where we stood at the moment. The last time I saw him, I fainted trying to run from him.

The driveway seemed to go on forever, although I understood the need for their privacy. I finally saw a clearing in the drive that lead to a huge yard. The house that sat upon it was like nothing I had ever seen. It was huge, and when I say huge, I mean it was gigantic. Not only was the house immensely large, but gorgeous as well; I felt like I was approaching a museum.

He pulled next to a slew of cars I had never seen in Forks before; it looked like a car lot for really expensive cars. _Of course._ I thought.

He looked at me uneasily, he seemed a little nervous himself.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Can't go back now.

"Let's go." He flashed me an unsure smile. I got out of the car and began my walk up the perfectly brick paved pathway that led to the overwhelming wraparound porch. The yard was landscaped to look old, yet charming. Most plants were tall and dark green; it made the house seem mysterious, and added to the monumental look of the home. I was just amazed this house was a part of Forks.

Edward looked back at me gaping at the yard and museum they called a house and smiled.

"You seem surprised, are you alright?"

"Oh…yeah. I'm not used to seeing anything like this, your home is amazing." He looked around as though he never really gave it much thought.

"Be sure to tell Esme that, she designed and landscaped everything. It's her thing."

I nodded my head, bracing myself for what was coming. How would his family except me, I was a stupid human girl. Here goes nothing…

The door flew open before either of us could make it up the steps.

"BELLA!" Before I could even comprehend what was going on, I was in the embrace of a small, yet terribly strong dark haired girl.

"Alice…" I heard Edward's annoyed voice near, and felt him pry her off me.

"What Edward? I'm just welcoming her!" Alice's presence was overpowering, I could barely keep up with her bouncing self.

I smiled at her, "Thank you Alice." I looked over at the door and noticed the entire family looking at me; I blushed.

A beautiful woman approached me, "Hello Bella, I'm Esme. Welcome to our home. Please come in." I don't know how, but I forced my rigid body into the home, and remembered being introduced to everyone, who all seemed very excited to meet me. I learned their names and quickly forgot that I was in a room full of…vampires. I was not scared one time; in fact, I was actually having fun. These people I had been so nervous to meet were the most hospitable people I had ever met.

As I was consumed in conversation with Alice and her partner, Jasper, I saw Edward across the room staring at me. I gave him a warm smile, and he smiled back. I looked back at Alice and felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the touch and noticed Edward was standing behind me. I looked back at where I just saw him a second ago.

I laughed, "I don't think I can ever get used to that." He smiled and I heard Alice and Jasper snicker.

"Would you like a tour?" I jumped at the chance and took his hand.

He led me around the house, in room after room, office after office, bathroom after bathroom. Amongst the vast art work, amazing furniture and expensive electronics, I started to wonder if the house ever ended. By the time he slowly approached a closed door, my legs where tired. He stopped at a door I could only guess was his own.

"So, is this the end of the tour?" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah. This is my room. Would you like to come in? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." He seemed shy, which was not something I ever imagined Edward would be.

"Of course! I would love to see your room."

He opened the door to a room I could only describe as a library of books, music and art. His room was as big as my entire house and it over looked his backyard and he even had a balcony. His floors were dark wooden, which were gorgeous. He had a sitting area that was covered in books that seemed as though they had been read over and over. I noticed the bed, but quickly looked away. Shelves cover every wall, and started from the bottom and went all the way up to the top. I would compare it to the Library of Congress or maybe the Beast's library in _Beauty and the Beast_. His ceiling was tall, it went up all three stories of the home; long lights came down low to illuminate the room dimly. I couldn't believe this was his room; I was astonished.

I looked at him with a smug face and shrugged my shoulders, "This is it?" I quickly laughed.

He smiled, "Yeah, this is it. Sorry it's so small." I'm glad he caught my humor.

I walked over to the sitting area and picked up a book that was sitting open face down to save the spot he was last reading. I laughed when I noticed he was reading _The Great Gatsby_.

I heard him chuckle, "What? It's a good book." When I turned around, he was standing so close to me. I felt his breath on my skin; I could feel my face burning.

"I'm sorry you had to come here for the reason you're here. I never meant to put you in any harm."

"Edward, you didn't put me in any danger. You can't control how sane someone is, or what they will do."

"I understand, but seriously, I didn't know this would happen. I honestly didn't think you would ever want to see me after the beach. You seemed very mad and confused…more mad than anything." I laughed at his statement.

"Well, what would you if you were me? It's not every day someone tells me they're a vampire, you know?"

"Hmm, that is true. Well, how do you feel about it now?"

I still was unsure, so I answered to the best of my ability, "Umm, I mean, I still don't even know what you mean by vampire. You seem normal…besides the obvious capabilities you have shown me. I guess you would have to elaborate before I could really understand."

"That's fair. I'll tell you first- everything you have ever read in books, or seen on TV is pretty much untrue. I do live off of blood, but only animal blood. I am stronger than average, I am very fast, I have impenetrable skin. No fangs or coffins. I don't sleep despite the bed. I can go out into the sun and not burn, but my skin casts off these crystal-like reflections, so that's why we live in climates where sun is not an issue."

That was a lot all at once; I thought about all he said, "That seems kind of… anticlimactic. I was expecting bats and some cool fangs and maybe a dungeon under the house where you keep your blood bank. You're such a boring vampire Edward."

He looked at me and laughed, "Sorry to disappoint. I'm glad I can amuse you."

"Oh, you amuse me alright." Just then I looked out the window and saw it was already dark outside. I thought I had just waked up, but the day slipped by since I had been at the Cullen's.

"So, where do I sleep?" He pointed to the bed in his room. _Oh my god_.

"Umm, your bed?"

He flashed his perfect smile, "Sure, I don't use it."

"If you insist."

He showed me to the bathroom, where I got ready for bed. When I came out of the bathroom, I noticed Edward was outside on the balcony. I heard him talking to someone.

"We need to hunt Edward. It's not safe to be in the house with her."

"I know Carlisle. I can't leave her here unattended. I'll be fine. I hunted yesterday before our date."

"Ok son. Be careful. We should be back by morning. We're going deep into the park, there should be plenty of deer since it hasn't rained in almost a day."

I saw him turn around and come back in the room. He looked at me, "My family are going hunting. I almost forgot about you. Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure."

We went into the kitchen and he found some eggs and a few vegetables. He said they feed the rabbits that come into the yard. He never mentioned what the eggs were for, so I didn't ask. I made an omelet that was pretty satisfying. I felt a yawn come over me, which didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

"I'm not too good with human signs, but I do believe that means you're tired?"

"Yes, it does. I don't know how though, I haven't really done much today."

He smiled, "You met an entire family of vampires, that's counts for something."

"I guess it does."

We went back up to his room where I was glad to be; I felt comfortable there. I went to sit back on the sofa where I had been, when he picked me up and carried me to the bed. He gently laid me down. I watched him closely as he looked down at me.

"I know you don't sleep, but would you mind lying with me till I fell asleep?"

I could see a glint of a smile forming on his face, "Sure, if that is what you want."

I swiftly leaped upon the bed, and laid next to me. There was just enough distance to make it very innocent, which for some reason I disliked. I propped up on my side and looked at him.

"You don't have to be so far away. I don't bite." The last bit was completely sarcastic, and he caught it. He smoothly propped himself up on his side as well.

We stared at each other for a moment, when an urge hit me; I want to kiss him. Somewhere, I found the courage to close the gap that was between our lips. I pressed my mouth to his deeper and deeper. His lips parted and my tongue slid across his bottoms lip, longing to touch his tongue. I could feel my body tensing up, wanting more.

His hand gently caressed my cheek and slowly made its way down to my neck. The cool touch made my body ache, his touch could cure cancer- I was sure. I had never been so sexually charged in my entire life. I took my own hand and pulled his face in more; they quickly found his unruly, gorgeous hair and began to tangle my fingers in it.

A strong tingling sensation began to build where my core was. A slight moan escaped my lips and he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't want you to think I'm taking adv-" I cut him off before he could finish the word 'advantage.' I pushed his face into mine and began kissing him more aggressively than before. I moved my body closer toward him so we were touching barely; we were still on our sides.

Before I knew it, Edward was on top of me. I don't remember at which point this happened, but I really didn't care. I could feel the wetness between my legs and I was sure I wanted Edward.

I reached down and began to lift up his shirt; once it was off, my desires and urges went in completely mad. His body was so much better than I could have ever imagined. His body was so cold, but it cooled my down, which I needed. His lips broke apart from my mouth and began to suck on my neck while his hands were at the bottom of my shirt pulling it up. I didn't put up a fight, I wanted him so bad.

As time went on, I was in nothing but my bra and panties. Despite his coolness, I was mildly sweating. He was still wearing his jeans, which I didn't plan him to have on much longer. I unbuttoned his jeans and he did the rest. I looked at him and smiled.

"May I?" He looked at me confused.

I gently pushed on his chest and he lifted up and fell back on his side. I pushed him over on his back and positioned myself on top of him. I could feel his erection, which drove me crazy. I sat up and looked at him.

My hands reached slowly behind my back and unclasped my bra. I tugged and pulled my bra completely off. He looked at me, then down toward my chest. I could see lust in his expression; his hands slid around my back, then up my slides. He paused before he got to my breasts, and I nodded for him to continue. I closed my eyes and my head fell back as his hands devoured my breasts. His cold hands made my nipples hard; the sensation made my already wet pussy tingle even more.

I wasn't going to make it much longer without any friction down there, which I'm sure he would agree.

I leaned down and his tongue grazed my nipple before completely sucking on it. _God this was heaven._ He knew what he was doing, which I was glad for, because I was clueless. I heard a small growl escape from his chest and he grabbed my waist and softly threw me onto my back. He was hovering over me.

"Bella, I'm not sure where this is going."

I could barely catch my breath, "I want you Edward."

Apparently this was enough of an answer for him; I could tell he wanted me just as bad.

He slid my panties down slowly, looking me in the eye the entire time. He kissed my check and looked at me, "I will do this as painlessly as possible. I promise, this will not hurt if you trust me. Do you?"

"Yes." He smiled.

I don't even remember when, but his boxers were already off. I couldn't see his cock, so I had no idea what I was in for. I stated to breathe slowly: _in and out, in and out_.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and in one swift movement I felt a sting and a bit of pressure; nothing too drastic. His gracefulness and speed as a vampire had its perks.

I nodded for him to continue, and he slowly began to enter me, over and over. My legs wrapped around his waist as his cock penetrated me.

"Bella, is this comfortable for you? Is it alright if I go all the way?"

_ALL THE WAY?_ I thought he WAS all the way in. I didn't know what to say, so I nodded yes.

I felt him push deeper into me which, to my surprise, didn't hurt. I could tell, although I had never had sex, nor was I experienced with other men, that his cock was above average in length.

He began to push faster and deeper, which I didn't think was possible- this guy was huge. He took my hand and brought it down to my clit. He leaned down in my ear, "Touch yourself."

I began to massage my clit as his cock penetrated my pussy. I now knew why he showed me this; I started to shake all over, and I could feel my walls get tighter around his cock. I moaned loudly as I could feel an orgasm build up; I was on the verge of cumming. He quickened his pace which sent me over the edge. I screamed loudly as my body was taken to another dimension. To describe an orgasm was like trying to describe calculus to an elephant- impossible.

Edward didn't last too much longer after me; he leaned down and moaned into my ear as he came. His cool breath sent shock waves through my already simmering body. He collapsed next to me; the last thing I vaguely remember before I fell asleep was Edward kissing my lips and whispering good night to me.

**Again, SO SORRY for the very late update. I tried to make it up to you by writing an extra long chapter (at least to me it is!) I hope you enjoy this. Writing lemons is harder than you think! This week is finals, so school will not be an issue anymore; anyone who is a senior in college would understand! Thank you to all who read, and enjoy!**


	10. Hostage

**I lost inspiration for a while there and hit a wall with this next chapter. Not really much of an excuse- but still sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy!**

My eyes fluttered open to a very bright room. I looked around not knowing where I was at first, then all of the previous night came to me like a blow to the head. I had…_SEX_ with Edward? I sat up slowly, looking around and noticing I was still nude. I wrapped myself in the sheet and stood up. God, this room was even more gorgeous in the morning; the light that came through the tall windows was breath taking. I walked around looking at all the art on the walls. I came across an old yellowish piece of paper that was framed very nicely; the paper had very small drawings that seemed to be about anatomy.

"You like it?" I jumped at the sound of that voice and turned around to see Edward shirtless next to me.

"Uhh, yeah. What is it?" I could tell by the gleam in his eye he was very fond of this drawing in particular.

"It's a page out of Da Vinci's sketchbook, it was drawn in 1445. Carlisle was friends with him when he lived in Italy." I looked up at him in astonishment. This family got more and more interesting as the time went.

He looked down and gave me a warm smile, "How did you sleep?" I blushed…

I could barely hold back the big grin that wanted to unfold on my face, "I slept fine."

"Fine? That's it, you just slept fine?" My face betrayed me and my mouth broke out into a huge stupid grin.

"Actually, I had the most amazing night of sleep ever." His hand cupped my cheek softly and I melted into his arms forgetting the bed sheet and letting it drop to the floor. His hands roamed my body lightly making my skin fume with desire for more. I felt his lips on my neck as he slowly lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and shivered as my body touched his; I could wake up to this every day for eternity. As he laid me down on the bed, his head shot up as if he could hear something, then I heard a loud bang from outside. I could barely comprehend what was happening; before I could blink an eye, Edward brought me to the bathroom with some clean clothes and told me to wait in his room till he came back.

I could hardly put my clothes on because my entire body was shaking. All I could think about was Tanya coming back for me. She wanted me out of Edward's life, why, I didn't know. Edward said they hadn't been together for a long time; I didn't understand what she wanted after all this time.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, I wasn't sure what was going on, but I could still here commotion coming from another room. I sat down on one of the leather couches with my legs pulled to my chest. I waited and waited till I couldn't wait any longer. My conscious told me to stay, while my subconscious told me otherwise.

I walked to the door and slowly pulled it open, not seeing anybody out in the hall, I inched my way forward till I could make out a clear conversation. I moved closer till I could see Alice and Carlisle holding down Tanya while Edward stood his distance away glaring at her. Tanya was sobbing heavily…

"- but I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Tanya, you and I share a past, nothing more than that. You cannot expect to gain anything by terrorizing Bella or disrespecting my family."

"I haven't terrorized or disrespected anyone! You are playing with a human Edward, a fucking worthless human! You are disrespecting yourself AND your family!"

"I don't want to hear anymore of this Tanya. I will call Carmen and Eleazar to come for you."

Edward walked out as Carlisle and Alice released Tanya. She fell to the floor sobbing, and for a second I could understand how she felt. She was alone and in love with someone who couldn't return the favor. Then I remember her throwing and choking me, and all sympathy was gone.

"Bella?" My heart dropped, I turned around to see a concerned Edward staring at me. He grabbed my hand and brought me back to his room.

"What were you doing out there? I told you to stay here!"

I didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry, I was curious about what was going on."

"You're in a house full of vampires- one who is mentally unstable, you shouldn't be wondering around by yourself. Please don't do that again."

I nodded slowly.

"I have to go and talk with Carlisle about something. Please stay here Bella, I don't know what Tanya is thinking, nor what she is capable of. Alright?"

"Yeah, I'll stay here."

He walked out the room and I let go of a huge breath I had been holding. Edward wasn't mad at me, but I knew he was upset I didn't listen.

I walked over to the stereo and picked out some music to play. I could tell the collection was started a long time ago, much like his art. Most of the music was Italian or German composer I had never heard of. I picked up one record to look at it when I heard Edward walk into the room.

I didn't immediately turn around to meet him, "Who is this Edward?"

"How the fuck should I know?" _That's not Edward…_

I turned around so fast, I almost fell down.

"What do you want Tanya?"

"It's simple, I want you gone. And obviously you are harder than I thought to make disappear. "

I went to run, but was of course pushed down by Tanya. She grabbed me and leaped off the balcony. I struggled to push myself away as I kicked and screamed as she ran with me over her shoulder.

"Shut up you whiny little bitch!" It wasn't long after she said that when her fist hit my face hard and I lost consciousness.

I was awaken by a huge bucket of cold water being thrown on me.

"AAAAH! WHAT THE HELL!!?"

"Shut it human. You aren't used to the cold yet huh? I figured screwing Edward would make you pretty custom to it."

I was shivering as I spoke through clenched teeth, "W-w-what do-o you wa-ant?"

"Well Bella, since you asked, I'll make it short and simple: Edward."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I noticed we were in an abandoned warehouse that was just outside Forks. I was pretty sore and now soaking wet from the ever so polite host I was be held hostage by. _So this is what it's like dating vampires…_

**Till next time! Oh, and all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**


End file.
